The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KRBELIF01’.
The new Begonia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Begonia hybrida ‘Inca Fire’, not patented. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of ‘Inca Fire’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands in August, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by leaf cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands since November, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.